


Shore Leave

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Day H50 Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on shore leave stays on shore leave. Doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my 31 day H50 Challenge, which will run throughout March. As far as I've planned, this is the only entry in this story line. Other parts of the Challenge, which will include different stories and different ships, are posted as entries in this series. This story has been beta read by [clindzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy). Thanks for your help!

As Steve stares into Freddie's eyes, watching the expressions on his face, he hopes he remembers this moment in the morning, despite all the alcohol he's had to drink tonight. For a long few moments, it feels like there's no one else in the room but him and Freddie, and Steve's overcome with intense affection. He reaches out – can't help it – and cups the back of Freddie's head with his hand.

Freddie cries out, hand flying up to grip Steve's elbow, keeping Steve's hand there. Eyes rolling back before he shuts them tightly, Freddie clenches his jaw, opening it just slightly as he says, "Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Fuck."

Steve realizes that Freddie has come, and he came while Steve was touching him, and everything aches until Steve realizes he's coming too. 

"Ah! Please!" says a voice, and Steve realizes it's Karen, one of the two women between Steve and Freddie. Steve's supposed to be taking care of her. He does have his dick in her, after all. He lets go of Freddie and gets his hand on Karen's clit, rubbing at it until she's arching in his arms, her breasts pressed against Simone's. 

Freddie's wrist knocks against Steve's as he pulls a similar move, and then both women are coming, moaning into each other's mouths, gripping at each other's bodies. 

Steve pulls away, exhausted, tosses away the sticky condom, and passes out. When he wakes up, probably just a few minutes later, Karen and Simone are leaving the hotel room, leaving Steve alone in bed with Freddie. 

It had been a long stretch without leave, which meant a long stretch without the skin contact that Steve always craved while he was deployed. He'd been hoping Karen would stay, that he could sleep pressed against her gorgeous skin. 

In his sleepy, drunk state, Steve decided Freddie would have to do. 

Steve pulls the sheet up to cover them as he moves over to where Freddie is sprawled on the other half of the bed. He puts his head on Freddie's shoulder and his arm across Freddie's chest, and it's nice. It's exactly what Steve's been looking forward to since last leave. It's easy to fall asleep with the slow thump of Freddie's heart under Steve's arm.

~*~

"Steve?"

As Steve wakes up, he realizes he's a lot closer to Freddie than he was last night. He's naked and practically on top of an also-naked Freddie, straddling Freddie's leg, his cock hard between them. 

"Shit, sorry," Steve says, trying to scramble away, but Freddie groans and rolls with Steve, his cock hard too as he smothers Steve into a kiss. 

Steve's returning the kiss hungrily before he realizes, _oh_. So this is the thing that's been building between them lately. All those looks, the flirty jokes, it's been _this_.

Freddie gets on top of Steve, between Steve's legs, rutting his cock against Steve's and it's too dry and too rough, but also too perfect. Steve kisses Freddie, who tastes like skunked beer, but perfect. He gets one hand on the back of Freddie's neck, and the other on Freddie's ass, holding him close as Steve thrusts up to meet him. 

Despite just having had sex a few hours ago, and being closer to thirty than eighteen, Steve comes quickly. He groans loudly into Freddie's mouth, biting on Freddie's lower lip, and then Freddie's ass clenches as he comes too.

Steve can't help but laugh. "Fuck!"

Freddie kisses the underside of Steve's jaw and says, "I can do that to you next, if you want, pal."

Laughing again, Steve can't hide the shiver of possibility that gallops up his spine. Then he thinks about sharing a bunk with Freddie for the rest of this tour and how difficult it's going to be, and… "Fred, we–"

"Hey, what happens on leave, stays on leave, right?" Freddie says, his smile sad, and almost desperate looking. "That's what you always say, Smooth Dog."

"That's true," Steve relents, pulling Freddie closer with both hands on Freddie's face. Steve kisses him, long, and slow, and hot, unable to get enough. "That's very true, buddy."

"Fuck," Freddie groans against Steve's lips. "I've wanted to fuck you forever."

The confession surprises Steve. "Even when you and Kelly are back together?"

"Even then," Freddie admits, digging his semi-hard cock into the crease of Steve's hip. 

It's surprisingly good, but Steve can't help but want to have a little bit of fun with Freddie. He gets just the right leverage, and flips them over, so he's on top, pinning Freddie down. Freddie laughs and tries to wrestle away, and shit he is strong. Steve ends up losing ground, and when he tries to get it back, they end up knocking over a lamp and then ending up on the floor, laughing. "You're an asshole," Steve says.

"Takes one to know one," Freddie says with a grin. Why has Steve never admitted to himself how beautiful Freddie's smile is?

Well, Steve knows why. Freddie's a guy, and Steve doesn't like guys like that. Didn't. Or something. 

When Freddie meets Steve's eyes, his look dangerous, Steve lets Freddie hold his wrists and pin them above his head. Steve lets Freddie kiss him and grind down against his cock, their stomachs tacky with drying come. 

Steve doesn't know what to ask for; he doesn't know what he _can_ ask for. He doesn't know if his body is capable of fucking some more. Apparently it is, because before long, Freddie is riding him. The floor is hard and cold under Steve's back, but Freddie's body is searing hot, and his ass is swallowing Steve's cock in a way Steve never knew was possible. Steve feels like he's breaking, like he's falling in love, like he's dying.

"Gimme a little bit more, McGarrett," Freddie says, breathless, sweat in his eyes and beautiful. 

Steve reaches out and strokes Freddie's cock, sure that's not what Freddie meant, but that it's what he needs. Freddie comes, swearing a blue streak, and Steve does as well. 

~*~

When they get back to the Enterprise two days later, sore and moving stiffly, Steve and Freddie tell their buddies about meeting Karen and Simone. They fail to mention the fact that the ladies left after the first few hours. After all, what happens on leave stays on leave.

And if sometimes, in their shared officer's bunk, in the middle of their sleep shift, Steve and Freddie swap blow jobs and whispered promises, it's no one's business but their own. 

Eventually, after SEAL training, Freddie goes home on leave, and when he comes back, he and Kelly are back together. They fight all the time, and Steve knows they aren't right for each other, but Steve also knows Freddie's getting it from his family to settle down already. 

Steve spends some time with Catherine Rollins, and she's great, but she's not Freddie. Steve tells himself the mission is more important than his hurt feelings. Besides, there's no one else Steve would rather have by his side than Freddie Hart. 

Steve should've chosen anyone else for that last mission. 

When Detective Danny Williams insists he's going to send Steve away in an ambulance, Steve has to remind himself not everyone flirts the way Freddie Hart flirted. It's probably an actual threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My 31 day challenge on tumblr.](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)


End file.
